


Nothing a warm hug can’t fix (and get you out of the blues)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter gets scared during a thunderstorm. It's his dads to the rescue. [Request]
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	Nothing a warm hug can’t fix (and get you out of the blues)

Four year old Peter Stark-Strange clutched his blankets as his eyes shot open at a loud rumbling sound of thunder. Unsure of what was going on, the boy began to panic and gripped his stuffie to calm his jittery nerves. Another thundering sound filled Peter’s ears, and the Stark-Strange squeezed his stuffie close to his chest as he whimpered lowly, squeezing his eyes back shut again. 

He snatched his blankets closer to his face, trembling slightly as the sound intensified louder, making Peter feel like some force was going to swallow him whole. He gulped as another booming sound echoed in his ears. 

The sudden flash of lightning had him squealing and throwing the covers over his head. Peter flinched, squeezing his eyes as another flash of lightning filled the room at the same time as a large gale blew past the toddler’s bedroom. 

Hidden under the covers, Peter was shaking and whimpering. A low whine slipped out of his mouth as another flash of lightning struck past his window, making it appear that there was another shadow in his room. 

Utterly terrified, Peter grabbed his stuffed clownfish that his dad had gotten for him for his third birthday after all Peter could talk about to either of his dads was Finding Nemo and ran to his dads’ bedroom. He knocked on the door, body stiffening as another howling sound whipped past his ears. He hadn’t realized he was crying as he clutched his stuffie that he adorably dubbed Timmy. 

In fact, Peter only realized that tears were streaming down his face when his papa Stephen Strange groggily opened his door and face instantly morphed into an expression of concern when he saw a sniffling Peter. He instantly woke, “Peter, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Another flash of lightning sent Peter crashing into Stephen’s legs and held them tightly, “Papa, scary”, Peter murmured as tears streamed down his face. 

Stephen crouched down so he was face to face with a sniffling Peter. Sensing his boy’s distress, the sorcerer supreme wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him tightly as he spoke softly to not scare Peter any more than he already was, “You mean the thunderstorm honey?”

As if right on cue, another flash of lightning had Peter jumping in Stephen’s arms. The toddler nodded through a blur of tears, “So loud and scary Papa.”

Stephen ran a hand through Peter’s hair, “That’s okay, you can sleep with me and your dad, alright?” He scooped up Peter and his stuffie speaking as he brought the three of them back to the bed, “I see that Timmy was protecting you until you got to us?”

Peter nodded as he slung an arm around Stephen’s neck, “I tried to be brave with Timmy, but the sounds were loud and the light made monsters, Papa.”

“That’s okay,” said a different voice but was just as gentle and warm as Stephen’s. “Come here baby,” said Tony. He pulled his son close to his chest, “Awe, kiddo, what happened?”

Peter mumbled as Stephen pulled in beside him, so Peter’s back was resting against Stephen’s chest and facing Tony’s, “Scary storm.” A finger moved to his mouth but then he quickly moved it away after remembering earlier that Stephen had told him not to put icky germs in his mouth. 

Tony smiled softly as he moved a hand to card Peter’s hair, “Get some sleep bud, your papa and I are right here, we’re not going to let anything hurt you, alright?” He booped Peter’s nose and chuckled at the giggle that he got out of Peter as a result. 

Stephen joined in on the hair playing as he soothed, “Pete, you okay now bud? I know that was scary, but we’re proud of you for coming to us, alright?”

Peter tiredly smiled, “Well you and dad are superheroes, you guys are better at being brave than me and Timmy. But Timmy’s trying,” he added as he patted Timmy. 

Stephen drawled as he raised the covers up to Peter’s chin, “Well I think that you’re brave too. You and Timmy both,” the father added with a chuckle as Peter raised the stuffie to Stephen’s face. He asked, “You all good now Pete, need anything?”

Peter pondered the question before shaking his head, “Just need you guys is all.” 

The genius, billionaire, and philanthropist lazily wrapped an arm around his loves, pulling them close to him, and slightly squishing Peter in the process. But the toddler didn’t mind, dad sandwiches as Tony joked, were his favorite sandwich cause he knew that his dads were going to keep him safe no matter what. 

Peter smiled as his dads gently rubbed his hair and face, causing him to yawn as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead speaking softly but hiding his chuckle at how darn adorable the four year old looked asleep, “We love you so much, sweet dreams.”

Peter replied with a smile as he drifted off, “Love you guys too. So much, 3000.”

“Wow, that’s a big number bud”, said Stephen, eyes flickering with amusement. He awaited a response but got the soft sound of snoring instead. The wizard smiled fondly at the sleeping bundle in his arms, “Love you 3000 too bud, and you too,” he added as he looked into his husband’s eyes and winked, “tomorrow we finish what you were talking about.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
